glee_wiki_under_the_spotlight_fanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
What the Hell
What the Hell 'by ''Avril Lavigne is a song featured in the fifth episode of Season One of Glee Wiki: Under The Spotlight, The Guilt of Acceptance. It is sung by Drew Morgan, Danny Gallacher, and Juan Bainbridge with New Directions Boys. They boys sing this for their flash mob for the boys vs girls competition. The boys decided to perform an Avril Lavigne song and performed in the cafeteria. Receiving little applause, despite this one boy who actually attempted to sing and dance with them before being pulled down by the other students in the cafeteria. The boys are quite unsuccessful in terms of recruiting, though the boy from earlier who reveals himself to be Paul Prescott, asks to join. To which the boys accept. It is revealed later on that the boys lost the competition as the girls recruited more people for Glee Club. Lyrics '''Drew with New Directions Boys: You say that I'm messing with your head All 'cause I was making out with your friend Love hurts whether it's right or wrong I can't stop 'cause I'm having too much fun Danny: You're on your knees Begging please Stay with me But honestly I just need to be a little crazy Drew with Danny and Juan: All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about Juan with New Directions Boys: If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now Whoa, what the hell? New Directions Boys: What What What What the hell? Danny with Drew and Juan: So what if I go out on a million dates? You never call or listen to me anyway I rather rage than sit around and wait all day Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play Drew with New Directions Boys: You're on your knees Begging please Stay with me But honestly I just need to be a little crazy Juan: All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about Drew, Danny and Juan: If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now Whoa, what the hell? Drew: You say that I'm messing with your head Boy, I like messing in your bed Yeah, I am messing with your head When I'm messing with you in bed Danny: All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about Juan: All my life I've been good but now I'm thinking, what the hell? All I want is to mess around And I don't really care about All: If you love me, if you hate me You can't save me, baby, baby All my life I've been good but now Whoa, what the hell? Videos Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs Category:Songs sung by Drew Morgan Category:Songs sung by Juan Bainbridge Category:Songs sung by Daniel Gallacher Category:Songs sung by New Directions Boys